1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly to a backlight module applied in a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
US publication number 2003/0086255 discloses a backlight module. A structure of the backlight module is shown in FIG. 1, wherein backlight module 10 comprises lamps 11, 12, . . . , and 1n and fixed seats 12a, 12b, 12c, and 12d. The backlight module 10 utilizes the fixed seats 12a, 12b, 12c, and 12d to fix the lamps 11, 12, . . . , and In. The structures of the fixed seats 12a, 12b, 12c, and 12d are the same.
FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the conventional backlight module. Because the structures of the fixed seats 12a, 12b, 12c, and 12d are the same, only the fixed seat 12c is described herein as an example. The fixed seat 12c has grooves 181, 182, 183, and 184 receiving the fixed devices 161c, 162c, 163c, and 164c having semicircular grooves. Conductive device 14c is disposed on the fixed devices 161c, 162c, 163c, and 164c. The conductive device 14c has semicircular scallops for fixing the lamps on the conductive device 14c. Finally, the fixed seat 12d covers the lamps.
While the conductive device 14c must comprise semicircular scallops corresponding to the shape of the lamps, the shaping of the scallops is difficult to control during manufacture. When conductive device 14c is improperly shaped, backlight function suffers.
Fixed seat 12d may not fully cover the lamps, due to the semicircular scallops being too shallow, such that only a part of each lamp is contained in the semicircular scallop with the remainder extending beyond the port. This allows accidental contact with foreign objects, at which time the lamps can easily dislodge from the semicircular scallops.